TnT
Brooke Tessmacher: |weights = 251 lbs (114 kg) |billed = |debuted = July 21, 2011 |disbanded = September 13, 2012 |promotions = TNA }} TnT (also referred to as Tara & Tessmacher) was a professional wrestling tag team, consisting of Tara and Brooke Tessmacher. The team was working with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. On July 21, Tara and Ms. Tessmacher won the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship from Mexican America (Rosita and Sarita). History Total Nonstop Action Wrestling TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champions (2011) At the tapings of the July 21 edition of Impact Wrestling, Tara and Miss. Tessmacher defeated Mexican America (Rosita and Sarita) to win the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship. With the win, Tara became one of six TNA Knockouts (along with Angelina Love, Awesome Kong, Madison Rayne, Taylor Wilde and Gail Kim) to have held both the Knockouts Championship and Knockouts Tag Team Championship. Tessmacher and Tara made their first title defense on August 7 at Hardcore Justice, defeating Mexican America in a rematch. On the September 29 edition of Impact Wrestling, Tara was defeated by her former partner Madison Rayne in a match to determine the third and final challenger for the Women's Knockout Championship at Bound for Glory. On October 20 edition of Impact Wrestling Tara and Tessmacher made their second title defence defeating Angelina Love and Winter. On the November 3 edition of Impact Wrestling, Tara and Tessmacher lost the Knockouts Tag Team Championship to Gail Kim and Madison Rayne. On the November 17 episode of Impact Wrestling, both members of TnT, competed in a gauntlet match to earn a title match with the new Women's Knockout Champion, Gail Kim, but were both eliminated. Brooke was eliminated by Velvet Sky and Tara was eliminated by Mickie James who would go on to win the gauntlet match. Pursuit of the TNA Women's Knockouts Championship (2012) On the January 26, 2012 edition of Impact Wrestling, Tara defeated Mickie James and Velvet Sky in a three-way match to earn a match for the Women's Knockout Championship. On February 12 at Against All Odds, Tara was unsuccessful in her title challenge against Gail Kim. On the April 5 episode of Impact Wrestling, Tara competed in a six-way match to become the number one contender to Gail Kim's Women's Knockout Championship also involving Velvet Sky, Angelina Love, Madison Rayne, Mickie James, and Winter, but the eventual winner was Sky. On the April 19th edition of Impact Wrestling,both members of TnT, competed in an 8-woman tag team match that saw TnT, Mickie James, and Velvet Sky against Gail Kim, Madison Rayne and Mexican America (Rosita and Sarita) where Brooke pinned Gail after Velvet stopped Gail from pinning Brooke with her feet on the ropes. The following week, Brooke challenged Gail to a match and won. On May 3, Brooke pinned Gail Kim again when she teamed up with Velvet Sky to take on Gail and Madison Rayne. Because of these wins Brooke was named #1 contender for Gail's title at Sacrifice. On the May 10th edition of Impact Wrestling, Brooke defeated Velvet Sky but was laid out by Gail after the match. On May 13 at Sacrifice, Tessmacher failed in her title challenge against Kim when Kim pinned Brooke with her feet on the ropes. On the June 7 episode of Impact Wrestling, a week after Brooke Hogan's TNA debut, Tessmacher defeated her TnT partner Tara, Mickie James and Velvet Sky in a four-way match to earn another shot at Gail Kim and the Women's Knockout Championship at Slamiversary. At Slammiversary, Tessmacher defeated Kim to win the Women's Knockout Championship. On the June 21 episode of Impact Wrestling Tessmacher made her first successful title defense, defeating Mickie James. On the July 12 episode of Impact Wrestling, Tessmacher successfully defended her title in a rematch against Gail Kim. On August 2, Tara competed in a #1 contenders match for Brooke's title that also involved Mickie James, Gail Kim, and Madison Rayne. Rayne would go on to win the match after Rayne's "boyfriend" Earl Hebner declared Rayne the winner when Tara had clearly pinned Rayne. On August 12 at Hardcore Justice, Tessmacher lost the title to Madison Rayne, who had referee Earl Hebner on her side again, ending her reign at 63 days. She would regain the title from Rayne in a rematch four days later on Impact Wrestling with Taryn Terrell as the referee. At No Surrender, Tessmacher defeated tag team partner Tara to retain the Knockouts Championship. Four days later on Impact Wrestling, Tara congratulated Tessmacher on her victory, only to attack Tessmacher afterwards, turning Tara into a villainess and ending TnT. Championships and accomplishments *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (1 time) External links * Profile Category:2011 debuts Category:2012 disbandments Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling teams and stables Category:Female teams and stables Category:TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions